Life is better the second time
by lotus2490
Summary: Yuki's village demands she and Ayumu have a baby, but how will Ayumu as well as all the other ladies in his life react to this Yuki/Ayumu/Sarasvati
1. Yuki's Proposal

'When did my life begin? ...The day it ended'

Nah, that's way to pretentious

'Either way, I am what I am now, and that, is a zombie. ...And occasionally a magical girl.'

Hmm a little to on the nose there, besides I think I'd rather keep that part of my life more of a secret, too many people know about it as it is.

"Whatcha got there?!" Screamed Haruna grabbing Ayumu's notebook from him.

"Hey give that back!"

"Some kind of Diary, how lame" Haruna breezed through the pages

"Truly disgusting, only little girls write in those, have you sunk that low you filthy maggot" Sera spat

~Pathetic~ quoted Eu's notepad

"It's a college ruled notebook used for my creative writing class"

"So this is for that collage you're working on" Haruna asked, handing him back his book, and then lazily throwing herself back into her seat

"College, not collage, it's a school, you know like what you went to"

"So you're learning how to be a magic girl?" Haruna asked

"Are you so perverted that you dare to cross the borders of gender itself?" threw Sera

~Gross~ quoted Eu

"It's just a freakin' community college writing class, I.. I don't even... forget this, I'm going for a walk" Ayumu stormed out, grabbing his coat and heading to his favorite graveyard on a late night stroll, when he stopped at the door. On the other side however was Tomonori

"Hey Tomonori" The correction of 'Yuki' went unnoticed "Did you just get here?"

"Just like... a few minutes ago" Tomonori said looking away with a blush. She was too shy to admit she was too nervous to knock on the door. "I... I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Sure, wanna go for a walk? I need to get away from these three, you know how they can be" he said with a soft smile.

And with a clunk, the vending machine shining in the darkness vended him a second can of coffee. Ayumu returned to the misty graves to hand Tomonori her drink. She hadn't changed much over the years, keeping her hair short, with a section up with a shuriken bow. Wearing shorts and just having a tomboy feel about her, though on this late night, as her ample chest pushed at her black tank top, she kept herself warm in an open pink hoodie.

"So how s the whole Ninja life going? Sera never really talks about it, just that Eu hasn't joined her cause, plus I haven t really seen you since high school"

"Well that's just the thing, I need to talk to you about our relationship" she said, pressing her fingers together nervously.

"What that we're friends, or that you still think I'm your husband after all these years?"

"That's the thing, in the eyes of my village we're married, and well, after so many years of marriage, there are certain duties that must come with that"

"What, do they want us to have a freaking wedding or something?" Ayumu said with a hint of worry, drinking his coffee

"No, most ninja's live in the shadows and don't need big ceremonies. What they want from us is something... else" She said unable to look him in the eyes.

"Like... what? You want me to get you another ring?"

"They want... they w-want us to, well..." Tomonori began, getting red in the face

"Just say it Tomonori" Ayumu said, getting a little frustrated with her

"They want us to have a baby ok?!" She screamed. After which came a silence that to either of them felt like an eternity. Ayumu in thought, as Yuki waited his response.

"And, uh, how do you, uh, feel about this?" Ayumu asked

"If it means giving up my virginity, I'd want it to be with, you know, my husband. It's for the good and growth of the village."

"But I'm not your husband"

"But to me you are!" She cried, holding onto his arm "So please, will you do this for me?" she said with tears in her eyes, looking at him

"I'll...I need to think about it, ok, it's not something I can just do, you know" Ayumu said looking away

"I dunno know how much time I can give ya, but please come to me with an answer as soon as ya can, OK dude?" She said, wiping her few tears away. Her boyish way of speaking breaking the tension.

"Yeah, sure thing Tomonori" Ayumu said looking down at her and rubbing the back of her head softly.

"C'mon... "she corrected him, moving her arms from around his, to around his neck "It's Yuki" as for the second time in their relationship, this time under the cool moonlight of the graveyard, they shared a kiss.

And so as morning came, Ayumu returned home. Sleep being more of a luxury and less of a physical necessity; he went to the kitchen to get to work on breakfast, yet another luxury of his former life.

~you were out all night~ quoted Eu.

*Ayumu vision*  
"I stayed up all night waiting for you, but you never showed" Eu's ideal voice wined, as she sat in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
*End of Ayumu vision*

"Yeah... I was out talking to Tomonori, and lost track of time"

"And what did Maelstrom want with a maggot such as you?" Sera asked as she sat down at the table for breakfast.

"I think that what two people talk about should stay between them and-"

"You've got a secret, you've got a secret!" Haruna sang as she spun around Ayumu by the neck, in just her large shirt twirling in the air exposing her panties.

~Do you?~ asked Eu

*Ayumu vision*  
"I promise I can keep a secret super well" said Eu in her ideal voice, looking up at him with her finger on her chin *end of Ayumu vision*

"It's not that I don't trust you with it, it s just private" Ayumu reasoned

"It has to do with your privates? Gross. What does Tomonori want with those?"

"Private, not privates! And even if she does, it's none of your..." But the damage had been done. Haruna hit the floor in shock, Eu almost dropped her tea cup and Sera sat mouth agape

"Was forcing yourself on her in the alley not enough you piece of trash!" Sera screamed storming over to him "That you would make yet another attempt on that poor girl?"

"What? No it's not like that!" Ayumu tried to assure her, but no one was listening.

"How could you go for some vampire ninja when you had a genius like me at home! Or is living with three women not enough for you!" Haruna yelled

"I'm not going for anyone you dingbat! Tomonori just wanted to talk about something"

Eu calmly got up from her spot and showed her note to the group "Allow him to explain himself, I do not think he did anything wrong"

*Ayumu vision*  
"I know my Nii-san is a good person who would never do anything that naughty"  
*End of Ayumu vision*

"Oh Eu, you're the only one I can count on in these situations" Ayumu cried, and then began to explain the news of the previous night

"Yes, well, according to the vampire ninja code, after so many years of marriage, a child is required" Sera thought aloud "She is just doing what she believes is right, even if her lover is to be a piece of garbage like you"

"Gee thanks for all your support" Ayumu retorted

~So what are you going to do?~ asked Eu

"I'm not sure yet, it was one thing when we were in high school, and she kept making me lunches. But a baby? I don't know, the idea of start a family is pretty foreign"

"Well you should make your decision soon, or else Maelstrom will run into trouble with the vampire ninjas"

"Maybe you can use this in that lame story, you're writing" Haruna laughed. Though to Ayumu, it did not seem like such a bad idea, he had heard in the class to "write what you know" and "that authors put little bits of themselves in their work. Breakfast came and left, as Ayumu backed his bag and headed to the bus stop with the least amount of sunlight.

"If you will excuse me, there is someone I must talk to" Sera said, as she picked up the house phone "Sarasvati, there had been a development"

-  
Ayumu made his was to class, getting in the darkest corner of the room away from any windows, when his longtime friends Orito and Anderson sat near him

"Feels just like high school hu guys?" Orito laughed

"So how s your story coming along?" Anderson asked

"Great, I'm writing a story about a guy who has like 20 women all throwing themselves at him and he tries to successfully juggle them all with great results, it's based roughly on my life" Orito said, pushing up his glasses "What about you Ayumu"

"Oh, it was going to be a story about a zombie, but now I'm thinking of introducing a romance element"

"Certainly sounds like it has potential, my story-" But Anderson was cut off as the teacher walked into class, though she was only a substitute as she wrote her name on the board. "I am Ariel Dai, and I will be teaching this creative writing class for a while now" Dai-sensei declared.

"Hey Ayumu, doesn't she look familiar?" Orito asked, making Ayumu sweat beads

"I dunno man, you know how substitutes are, they work anywhere"

"And we also have a few new students; Haruna, Sera, Saras and Yuki" As all four girls entered the room and bowed to the class.

'What the hell are they doing here? And besides the class is full-" As Ayumu turned his head to discover four empty seats around him, the people who used to sit mysteriously gone. Ayumu looked around hoping someone else would notice this anomaly, but it went to empty ears.

"Now as you know this is a creative writing class, so you'll have to be brave enough for public speaking"

"I have something I would like to read aloud!" Saras shouted

"Oh? Wonderful, what is the name of this story/poem"

"Two perfect orbs!" 


	2. Nurse Saras

"Two perfect orbs. I love them, and I hate them...  
Two perfect orbs, make me feel deep in my soul Two perfect orbs, I watch you and you don't know it Two perfect orbs, you're going to be MINE"  
To which the entire class applauded, short for Ayumu who hid his hands over his rear out of instinct.

"Now if you'll please take your seats, we can-"

"I'll take the seat behind Ayumu!" declared Saras who ran to claim her seat.

"I'll take the seat next to him!" shouted Tomonori, not to be outdone and ran to Ayumu's right.

"Being the genius that I am, I will take the seat in front of him, to make it harder for him to copy my answers" Haruna stated, taking her seat.

'This is a writing class, we don't take those kinds of tests jackass" Ayumu thought to himself

"And I suppose I shall take the seat between the two maggots" Sera said, seating herself diagonally from Ayumu, but very close to Orito who was already ogling her.

Dai-sensei continued her class, having people read aloud what they wrote, and discussing them, when Ayumu felt something poking him. He turned around to see Saras passing him a folded piece of paper. He took it, turned back around and unfolded it to find a drawing of him with his rear end exposed, next to a drawing of Saras and hearts in between them. Before he could make a comment, Tomonori flicked another folded up piece of paper, landing in his field of vision. He opened this one to see a drawing of her in a one piece swimsuit, and him in a wedding dress, giving her a ring. While it did technically go down like that, he was unable to ever tell Tomonori the truth of that afternoon. He looked up from the paper to see Haruna with her hand waving from her back side holding a third note. Ayumu took it from her hand, and unfolded it. Only to find however a picture of Haruna wearing her magical girl clothes using mystaltain to cut a megalo in half.

'This one isn't even about me!' But the drawing was destroyed when a shuriken shaped note tore through it and bounced onto Ayumu's desk, this one obviously from Sera. Ayumu opened the complex origami only to have two shuriken shoot out from it and stab him in the eyes. Naturally screaming out in pain, and blood gushing out, Saras told Dai-sensei she would take him to the nearest medical bay in the college.

Ayumu woke to find himself in a curtained off bed, the shades closed with care to keep him out of the sunlight. There was a rustle as Saras came in, now dressed in a pink nurse s outfit with a skirt a tad to short, clipboard in hand and matching pink hat. "I think we need to take your temperature, my damned darling" she said affectionately. Blown away by her raw sex appeal Ayumu opened his mouth, only for her to shake her head

"It's not that kind of thermometer" she told him, with a twinkle in her eye and a curving grin. To which Ayumu kicked it out of her hands from under the sheets, pulling them toward his chest. "Damn, oh well, now then Darling, there is something we need to talk about" she said, sitting on the bed at his side.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ayumu asked not used to seeing such a vulnerable side of Saras.

"It is a request from my village. They have received word that Malestorm wishes to have a child with you"

"And if she does?"

"They wish for us to have a child as well. While we vampire ninja are sworn to the ones we love, the males are allowed to have more than one wife, if they help the growth of the village"

"Yeah, except you and I are not married. Hell Tomonori is the only one who thinks I am her husband and-"

"That is not true, I, as well as Seraphim believe that you two are wed, as you have kissed and in our-"

"I know, I know, if we kiss then that means we're married, but you and I never kissed, so why do they think we're married too?"

"I may have...fibbed" Saras said, looking away with a rosy tint upon her cheeks.

"Well then, I don't know, tell them the truth, that we're not married because we never kissed"

"But I don't want to!" Saras cried, throwing herself onto Ayumu's chest. "I want to be yours damnit, you piece of shit why don't you realize that I love you and your ass. I want to be your damned wife and be with you through eternity"

"Then do something about it!" Ayumu said, pushing her away from his chest but holding her face to face by the shoulder. "If you care so much about me, then consider Tomonori's feelings, or mine. If you can find a way to make everyone happy, then do it, but don't just sit her crying about it. That's not the Saras I know! The Saras I know is a cold hard bitch who doesn't take shit from anybody"

There was a moment of silence between them. Saras still crying, as Ayumu loosened his grip on her.

"You really are a damned bastard, my love" she said wiping away a tear.

"Now you sound more like yourself, so we should probably get back to class and-" But before Ayumu could finish his sentence, his lips were blocked. Saras had kissed him, thus making her, on her terms, his second wife.

"I will straighten things out with Malestorm, you just focus on getting rest" Saras smiled, and Ayumu was left in daze, noting what a good kisser Saras was. He was forced back into reality when Saras slapped him against the face. "Rapist chauvinistic pig!" Saras spat as she got up and marched out of the room, face lit up with a smile and blush. Leaving Ayumu with his thoughts.

"Well...I guess Saras said they were a polyamorous people, and she'd talk to Tomonori about it. Who knows maybe I can get the two of them together and..." Ayumu turned to his side, but the window blinds had been drawn open and Sera was staring down at him with a riotous fury.  
-

So once all his new wounds healed, and the sun went down, Ayumu made his way home. He opened the door to find Eu watching her programs

~Did you have a good day?~ quoted Eu *Ayumu Vision*  
"I wanna know all about your day, please tell me nii-san" Eu said in her ideal voice *end of Ayumu vision*

"It was certainly eventful, but it's nice to be home where I can relax, where's Haruna?

~Ariel sent her on a mission. Sera is out as well~ *Ayumu vision*  
"I have my nii-san all to myself, I wonder what we'll do?" he pretends she says with a naughty look on her face *End of Ayumu vision*

"So it's just you and me then, I can make you something special for dinner if you want"

~You have guests~

"Who could it be? Orito..and Anderson?" Ayumu guessed walking into the kitchen, as Eu shook her head. Ayumu is pushed out of the kitchen by Saras and Tomonori.

"No, no, my damned darling, you stay out here and relax and we'll do the cooking"

"Yeah, yeah, so take a load off dude, and let your ladies help ya unwind" Tomonori said, pushing Ayumu into a chair. Once he was down, Tomonori smiled, only to have a moment of realization. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'm mad at you! What the heck are you doing kissing her, I thought you wanted me to be your wife!" Ayumu looked to Eu for help, who only turned back to the TV uninterested in his events.

"Didn't Saras tell you, she threw herself at me, then SHE kissed ME, it was a totally her doing. And wait! I thought men could have multiple wives in your culture!". There was a great silence in the room, before Tomonori had yet another moment of profound realization

"O-M-G! I totally forgot about that rule, I mean I know Saras explained it to me like twenty different times, but only now do I really understand it!" Tomonori said rolling her head around dramatically.

"Tomonori listen, listen. Yeah she kissed me and yeah, you and I kinda..kissed once or twice. But I guess I can still be your husband if it makes you feel better ok? Besides you were like..my wife first, so that... puts you in first place?" Ayumu offered

"That's right! I am totally in first place for your wife competition" Tomonori said with stars in her eyes, under the delusion that those words held any meaning or made any sense. Unfortunately for Ayumu, Saras was just as bad a cook as Sera, made worse by Tomonori drowning the food in condiments.

"So uh, it's getting late, or do you guys wanna stay for dessert?" Ayumu offered, knowing full well his stomach was already destroyed.

"No dude, I'm staying with you now. Our marriage is kicking into next gear" Tomonori said with great triumph

"Hell's Gate you're not, I am the one spending the night with our damned darling tonight, and this is our first night as a married couple"

"Can I just say that-" Ayumu offered but the two cut him off with a synchronized "Stay out of it!" 


	3. The Honeymoon

'Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here' read the new sign above Ayumu's bedroom. Whether it be Saras dark humor, or Tomonori being an idiot, Ayumu couldn't decide as he sat across from the door, waiting for permission to enter his own room.

He heard delicate footsteps as Eu crossed him, in her pajamas and suppression armor.  
~Good Night~ she quoted *Ayumu vision*  
"Why don't you come over and tuck me in?" she asked in her ideal voice.  
*End of Ayumu vision*

"Good night Eu, I'm just gunna wait here, till those two decide when I can enter"

~Enjoy the honeymoon~ Having known her for so many years, Ayumu could tell that split second the side of Eu's lip twitched ever so slightly, to small for the untrained eye to even notice, meant Eu was suppressing a smirk.

"Very funny, very funny, good night Eu"

~Have fun, stud~ appeared in text on the hard wood floors as Eu closed her door. This did bring back concerns Ayumu had been ignoring. Even if he was the husband to both girls, it never crossed his mind if Saras needed a baby as well. She mentioned that her village already thought they were together, and now they were. He knew her just as long as he knew Tomonori, so it was most likely that they would want the same from him. Having a baby with Tomonori was a stressful thought on its own, but to have two wives who both want babies.

For the moment, Ayumu just had to focus on surviving the night. He could not suppress his libido for much longer, for on the other side of that door, were two smoking hot women who wanted him to impregnate them. Just goes to show zombies blood does still run. Sure Ayumu had been put in adult situations before, whether he wanted to or not. Every man has urges and desires..and fantasies...

"I think they got the quote wrong, that might just be the door to heaven" Ayumu smirked to himself. But could what was going on in his mind really happen on the other end of that door. 'What kind of stuff are they into? Top? Bottom? missionary? Doggy? Anal? Lord knows what Saras would wanna do to MY ass. And Tomonori she's an air head, even for a virgin, I doubt she would know what to do at all. Would they take turns? Or watch or... dare I think..the manaja twa? Do either of them even swing that way? This is too much man, I gotta get outa-" He began jumping to his feet, but at that moment the door cracked open

"Come to bed, my damned darling"

"OK..." Ayumu said dreamily, as he floated on air into his room. Tonight, one way or another, he would lose his virginity. Snapping back into reality, Ayumu turned around to see Saras closing the door behind him. She was dressed in black lingere, with red trimming and frill along the edges, and a black choker around her neck.

"Saras you look.. just...wow" Ayumu said, afraid he might faint if he stared much longer.

"I'm glad you like it, my little piece of garbage, now let's get those pants off" She said hungrily staring at his butt. Her fangs baring and claws reaching out for his rear, Ayumu jumped back a little in fear "W-W-Where's-a, *ahem* where's Tomonori?" he stumbled

"I'm right here" He turned to see her sitting on his bed. She was a bit more conservative, in a pair of boxers and a buttoned up long sleeve flanel shirt. She was nervously shuffling her feet and pressing her fingers together. "Do you.. do you prefer what Saras is wearing?" She muttered looking away sadly. Ayumu smiled softly and sat down on the bed next to her.

"It doesn't matter what she's wearing Yuki" She perked up at the pronunciation of her written name. "You...you're both my wives, and you're both beautiful... OK? We don't have to go all the way, we can just do what you're comfortable with, alright?" Yuki's eye lit up at her husbands words.

"Thanks Ayumu" She whispered, kissing his cheek "And you know..." she said with a smirk, "I'm not wearing a bra under this" as she got up off the bed, both girls facing Ayumu. He sat, mouth agape as Tomonori began to unbutton her shirt and Saras began to unhook the back of her bra

"Just as long as I get to see that fucking ass" Saras smirked. Holding her underwear against herself as it hung loosely, while Tomonori held her opened shirt closed at the middle.

"Ready?" they asked in unison, as Ayumu gulped and nodded. And as the two let their articles loose, the window they faced, behind the bed broke, as two darts shot them both in the forehead.

"What..the..fuck?" Saras mumbled as the two instantly colapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"What they hell!" screamed Ayumu jumping to his feet

"Look out!" Came a voice from outside, as Ayumu faced his window to see a pair of blue and white striped panties, and a pair a of pink shoes kick him in the face. Ayumu was shot against his wall, as Haruna picked herself up, with mystailtain strapped to her back, and a cross bow in hand.

"I thought I could get him with this tranquilizer darts, but the aim on this stupid thing sucks"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Ayumu

"I'll have you know, I'm hunting the super AAA rank Megalo, Aquarius the archer. I figured I could prove how much of a genius I am by beating the archer at his own game."

"Aquarius is the water, gah, never mind, what did you shoot those two with?"

"Well I figured a regular horse tranquilizer wouldn't be enough, so I made those arrows with the power of 5"

"And you shot that into people!" Ayumu screamed looking down at his wives now foaming at the mouths.

"It doesn't matter, now I'm going to you use the Fist of Justice Arrow 9000!" Haruna cheered, putting an arrow with a fist at the tip into her cross-bow, with great difficulty. Ayumu looked out his window for the megalo, to which he saw an OX demon in a school boy uniform scurrying away.

"That's not a horse or a water bearer! What ever, I just gotta take it down, then get those two to a hospital, ok... 100%... 200%..."

"Why can't this stupid arrow just..." Haruna mumbled

"300% Power!" Ayumu screamed as he shot himself out the window towards the megalo

"There we- Ahhh!" Haruna screamed. Ayumu turned around to see what was wrong, but it was too late, the fist was coming right for him and...

"OOHHHHHhhhhh..." he moaned

'Well I was kinda right, I did lose one kind of virginity tonight, just not the one I wanted"


	4. Doctor's Note

"Waaaake Uuuup... Hellloooo.." The darkness faded and Saras felt herself pulling her mind back into reality. She opened her eyes to see a woman with light blue hair looking down at her.

"I.. I know you... You're the teacher at my darlings class"

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Ms. Sarasvati, you and your friend were under quite a spell" Dai-sensei smiled

"What...what happened to us?" Saras muttered, pulling herself up. She looked around to see she was still in Ayumu's bed room, Tomonori had been stretched out across the floor on a mat. Sera was changing the wet towel on Tomonori's head, while Haruna mended her own wounds from battle.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was... Malestorm and I, were about to..." The memories returned as Saras face flushed and she broke eye contact with Dai-sensei, turning away.

"About to get your socks rocked?" Dai-sensei teased "Two girls at once even, Aikawa is quite the ladies man"

"He is nothing more than a filthy maggot, who forces himself on women" Sera argued

"Omelet... Moose...Rainbows..." Tomonori muttered

"Is Malestorm Ok?" Saras asked

"Both of you took in enough hallucinogenics to kill an elephant, even with my magic helping her through it, she's going on quite a trip. Reminds me of college" Dai-sensei said, thinking back of days past.

"And my darling, where is... how is he?"

"Oh, the Necromancer is looking after him, her magic is more suited to dealing with the undead than mine. He's fine for the most part, I guess you could say he'll live, if that's what a zombie does anyway. His anus on the other hand, went through quite the beating"

"WHAT!" Saras screamed loud enough to wake the neighborhood, as the grabbed Dai-senei by her collar "What happened to his perfect ass!?"

"Well you see, he was stabbed, or rather, penetrated by a large fist like weapon. Once inside him, it then released a series of nanobots, designed to vibrate him to death, an atempt to destoy him on a cellular level. It was truly quite a site, I'm surprised he's still in human form"

"Am I a genius or am I a genius" Haruna said proudly

"But his ass, what happened to his ass?" Saras weaped

"Well, again, the necromancer is healing him, but I suppose there might be scarring, he'll need physical therapy for sure, he may need a wheelchair for a while, it's hard to say, but his ass will never be the same again" And with a thump, Saras let Dai-sensei go, sitting herself back on the bed, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Can I... can I see him?" Saras asked gently

"I suppose so, I'm not sure if the necromancer is done but-" Ignoring her, Saras got up, put one of Ayumu's shirts on, over her lingerie and wandered out of the room in a daze. Meanwhile, Eu's room was lit with a green glow emitting from her hands, as they hovered over Ayumu's body. His eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Eu, what..what happened"

Eu stopped her magic and picked up her notepad. ~You had me worried~

*Ayumu vision*  
"I was so worried something happened to my Nii-san" she cried in her ideal voice

*End of Ayumu vision*

"Yeah, Haruna was trying to catch some Megalo, I tried to stop it but..." He tried to remember

~You don't wanna know what happened~

"Hmm, alright then, guess I better check on Saras and Tomono-" He began but could not sit himself up, as the entire lower half of his body was in one large cast "What the hell is this?"

~You REALLY don't want to know~

Before he could respond there was a weak knock on the door, but loud enough to be heard. Eu got up and opened to door.

~You have a guest~

As Saras entered the room and gasped as she saw the large cast engulfing Ayumu's legs and stomach. Eu passed Saras a note then left the two alone.

"Are you...feeling alright?" Saras mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Oh yeah, I've had much worse, hell one time Haruna cut this entire part of me clean off. If Eu could heal that, what ever this is, is nothing. Perks of being a zombie AND knowing a necromancer I guess. What about you, are you ok?"

"Yes the...wizard extracted the potion from my body" Saras mumbled.

"Well that's good I guess" Ayumu said, looking up at the ceiling, laying on Eu's bed, as Saras waddled over to his side and buried her face in his chest.

"She also said, your... your lower half may look a little... different for a while"

"Alright then, I suppose" Then Ayumu had a realization of his own. "Oh... right... Guess that means for you..."

"Mmhmm, the ass I love so much.. is gone..." She balled a fist, grabbing into his shirt.

"And I suppose that means you won't be wanting to see me again. That was kinda the lynch-pin in this fucked up kind of relationship of ours wasn't it?"

"That's what I thought at first, but..." Saras mumbled, pulling her face up to meet his eyes. "Somewhere along the way, I think I fell for the real you, Ayumu Aikawa"

"You know... that was the first time you called me by my name" Ayumu smiled "And you didn't even belittle me"

"How's it feel?" she smiled

"I kinda miss it" Ayumu smiled back

"Well, my damned darling. I've got a note from your doctor" Saras smiled, as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him and began to tear off his cast. "Saying what your body can and can't handle right now" As she pulled his t-shirt off her body, leaving her in just her black and red panties.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, it's both our first times and-" But he was cut off by a kiss

"Shut up you piece of shit. And let's make a baby"


	5. Excalibur

'Oh my god... oh my god... that... that just happened' Ayumu thought to himself, as he held Saras next to him, sleeping deeply. She was always a little shorter than him, so his chest made a great pillow for her, as she snored ever so lightly, more like a purr. Her mouth must have been tired, not in the way he wished, but because she was a dirty talker. Not much of a surprize really, he just hoped Eu didn't learn any new words or phrases from Saras. They did steal her room for the night, and Saras could probably be heard throughout the house.

Would she be living here now? Her and Tomonori were part of the two different villages, would he have to chose between them? Could that start some kind of civil war? Maybe it would be best if the two of them did live with him. Maybe this could be some kind of uniting device between the two villages.

"Mmmm, morning lover" Came a soft voice as Saras crawled up his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Saras" Ayumu said "Feeling better?"

"I should be asking you that. I was afraid I might break you last night"

"You didn't seem like you were holding back" Ayumu smirked

"Well, my damned darling, I know what will make you feel better" Saras said as she got up and pulled on her panties. "Your beautiful wife and hopefully mother to be, will make you breakfast" All the pleasure of the night before sunk out of Ayumu as he was now, as most days, filled with dread

"Y-y-you really don't have to do that"

"Now, now, you get your rest, I'll make you something full of nutrients and vitamins and herbs and ninja recipes. I can get fresh ingredient and weeds from your garden."

"I ugh..I don't have a garden" Ayumu reasoned

"Well.." As she put his t-shirt back on "I'm sure I can still get plenty of weeds then" As she skipped out of the room. He could not help but watch her ass as she left, maybe he was starting to understand her fetish.

"Great..." Ayumu mumbled as he pulled the blankets up over his practically dead legs. "apparently, Haruna stabs nanobots up my ass and breaks my legs, then I get sex better than porn. Seems like a fair trade." He laughed to himself, interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" he allowed, as Eu entered

~You've had quite a night~

"Seesh, that's an understatement. Are you here to check on me?"

~No, I'm here to sleep. Leave~

"My legs don't work so I-"

"...Heal..." Eu whispered. And the room filled with a blinding white light. Ayumu floated off the bed, as his whole body vibrated. What was left of his cast evaporated into the light, as he turned onto his feet and was gently dropped standing up. Ayumu stood in awe, squatting up and down a few time to test his abilities

"Isn't this exploiting your powers?" He teased, as the girl crawled into her bed

~Don't care, sleepy. Good night~ As Eu turned to face the wall away from him, pulling the sheets over her shoulder. The door pinched open as Saras poked her head in

"Oh darling, I forgot to ask-" But stopped mid sentence, gasping "Darling you're up and about and... your..." She ran at him, pulling his underwear off exposing him, as he covered his front. "It's... the Excalibur of ass's" As she shed a tear.

Tomonori woke up slowly, peeling Dai-sensei and Haruna off her, as she pulled herself out of Ayumu's bed. The two magical girls mumbled in their sleep, cuddling up with each other as Tomonori buttoned up three-quarters of her flannel shirt and sleepily rubbed her eyes. She wandered through the hall way and into the bathroom. She lazily stripped out of her clothes as she stepped into the running shower.

The running water felt good on her skin, as she slowly became more and more awake. She took in her surroundings and grabbed a loufa, offering to wash Ayumu's back. Her heavy eye lids drooped a few times, before they shot open, taking in that she was naked in the shower with an equally naked Ayumu. She let out a scream as she jumped back, falling out of the tub and pulling the curtains with her.

"Malestorm is something the matter!" Sera called, as she burst open through to door. Her eyes skipped over Tomonori on the floor and went right for Ayumu standing naked before her. "Perverted Maggot Monster! Swallow Return Strike!" Seras called as she summoned her leaf blade and began hacking away at the man.

"All I was doing was taking a shower" Ayumu mumbled angrily to himself as he began cooking breakfast for the group of girls now filling his living room.

"Master I failed" Tomoroni cried streams onto Haruna's shoulder. "While I was asleep, Saras went and took Ayumu's virginity and now she has a baby inside her. I was in first place before but now she went and took a huge leap forward."

"That's right Malestorm, I can still feel Ayumu deep inside me, I see his O-face when I close my eyes, I can feel his hot seed-"

"I don't think this is appropriate table conversation Saras" Ayumu cut her off.

"Thank you dung-beetle, if I continued to listen to such a conversation, I was going to vomit" Seras said, filling her plate

"You found a way to compliment me and insult me"

"I don't know about all this seed stuff, but just go buy some more seeds at the gardening store" Haruna said, taking more than her fair share of food.

"It still amazes me how much of an idiot you are sometimes" Ayumu muttered

"Just point out the idiot you're talking about A-you-idiot-mu and I'll give them some after school lessons" Haruna said proudly

"Piece of trash-darling, please give me an extra serving, I am eating for two now" Saras said holding out her bowl

"Just cause you had a triple X throw down doesn't mean you're pregos" Dai-sensei said, sneaking her way into the buffet. "It's best to try and try again until you know for sure."

"She get's to go again? I didn't even get to do it once, that's not fair!" Tomonori yelled

"Would you all be quiet. This subject is embarrassing enough as it is, and besides Eu's trying to sleep" yelled Ayumu

"I agree with the witch, my bastard-husband and I should get back to bed as soon as possible and test out what that new ass can do" Saras said with a twinkle in her eye

"I can't decide if I want to stab my ears with my chop-sticks, or just cut out the maggot's tongue to end this conversation" Saras spat.

"Don't threaten me when I'm on the same side of the argument as you are!" Ayumu yelled

"What about me! What about my feelings hu?" Tomonori said, standing up and getting everyone's attention "I'm the one who's being ignored, I was his wife first, and I loved him first, doesn't that count for something."

"Easy, easy, Yuki" Ayumu said, knowing that calling her by her given name would warm her heart. "You're right, and to make it up for you, I'll take you on a date. It can be as long as you want, we can go anywhere you want. It'll be just you and me ok?" Ayumu offered.

With all the attention back on her, Tomonori played with her fingers and turned away blushing "You don't have to embarrass me like that dude. But sure, if you wanna, like, go on a date with me that badly, we can go."

"And Saras, if you're so keen on getting pregnant as soon as possible, maybe later tonight, after my date with Yuki, since I'm sure she's not the kind of girl who'll put out on the first date-" As he winked at Tomonori "you and I can try making a baby again tonight, does that work for everyone?"

"So I'm your whore?" Saras asked angrily "You think I'll just have sex with you when ever you want? That all I want is your dick in me? That all I want is to get fucked?" Saras said as she stormed at Ayumu, who backed away with every step

"That..uh.. isn't what I was saying at all, I just-"

"Cause I am" Saras whispered into his ear, only for him to hear. Ayumu's ears shot out with steam, but it all went dark as she punched him in the stomach and stormed up to what was now 1/3 her room.

"Ahh! How are we supposed to go on a date now?" Tomonori cried

"He got what he deserved" muttered Saras as she ate her breakfast

"Is it always this lively?" Dai-sensei asked

"More or less" Haruna muttered

~More rice please~ quoted Eu, as everyone wondered when she joined them


	6. A New Challenger Appears

Ayumu took Tomonori to see a movie at the cinema to begin their date. They ended up seeing a chick flick about a girl who fell in love with a zombie during the zombie apocalypse and used the power of love to turn him back into a human. Ayumu found the entire movie absurd but Tomonori pulled him by the hand to see it. He thought it was adorable how intent she was in the movie, never taking her eyes off the screen, as she ate her popcorn. Trying to make the mood more romantic, Ayumu touched her free hand hoping to hold it, but it broke her concentration and caused her to scream at what was supposed to be a romantic scene in the movie.

"Don't scare me like that bro" Tomonori said, blushing

"Sorry" Ayumu said, finding her blush simply adorable.

Ayumu was not the only one who thought the movie was dumb, as they walked out another couple were laughing at the film. "How could that poor girl fall in love with a zombie, that's fucking disgusting." The girl complained

"I can't believe they kissed. She was basically kissing a corpse, what kind of freak would do that?" Her boyfriend laughed. Tomonori began pushing up her sleeves but Ayumu held her back. He dragged her away, while she told him how she would have defended his honor, like a noble samurai. Without realizing it they had wandering to the arcade.

"Hey, we've been here before, on our first group outing hu?"

"Kinda like our first date"

"Yeah, well this time you've got me all to yourself Yuki" Ayumu smiled. They went through the games and Tomonori insisted they play a zombie horror survival shooter. Ayumu felt a trend going on in his life, what worried him more was how good Tomonori was at shooting the zombies. Outside of the arcade was a small peerside fair. They went on a few rides, making their way to the roller coaster. It wasn't till the top of the big drop that Tomonori let go of Ayumu's hand. Her actions caught his attention as she lifted up her T-shirt and flashed him and any lucky viewer near by her lacy blue bra.

"What the hell where you doing!" Ayumu yelled, surprised they weren't yelled at by any near by security

"Haruna said in movies, that's what the cool chicks do. I wanted you to think I was like, totally cool or something"

"And you believed her?"

"Did you not like it?" Tomonori asked, looking away blushing

"I ugh... I mean.. yeah, I, liked what I saw. but since we're like married now, you should only do that when we're alone in our bed." Ayumu said also blushing.

"Deal, now win me a prize!" Tomonori said with a grin. True to her wishes Ayumu won Yuki a stuffed penguin at the crane game. Her new penguin in hand, they ended their date walking by the beach below

"So, what should I name the little guy?"

"How about, a tough name like, Brick, or Pierce, you know like an action star" Yuki said with stars in her eyes, and Ayumu could only smile at her.

"Names hu.. I guess that's something we haven't talked about, when we have our kid, what we would want to name it"

"I'm sure it'll come to us in time, let's just focus on the now, dude" Tomonori smiled as the waves hit her feet. Ayumu smiled, as he noticed a brown cowlick out of the corner of his eye, from the picnic tables in the sand.

"Nin, nin, nin" Haruna muttered to herself with a green bandanna wrapped around her head, making a strange hand gesture up to her face, spying on Tomonori. "Now where did A-you-idiot-mu get to?" She wondered out loud.

"Could he be right behind you" Ayumu asked scaring the want to be ninja.

"How long have you been spying on me, you gross pervert!" Haruna yelled gathering the attention of most of the people around them.

"I should be the one asking you that! Why are you spying on me and Tomonori?" Ayumu yelled lifting her up by her back collar.

"Master?" Tomonori asked walking over to the two "What are you doing here, on our date? Don't tell me you want to be Ayumu's wife too?"

"W-w-what? No way, as if, he wishes, you're so gross Yuki-nori" Haruna stuttered.

"So what are you here for then?" Ayumu asked setting the girl down.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you, like a few hours ago, Sera and Saras are getting into a huge fight"

"Tell us that sooner you moron! C'mon let's get home hopefully they haven't destroyed the home!" They returned to the household to find it completely demolished, only for in a few seconds, the pieces to fly back into the air and rebuild themselves to their previous state.

"What the hell?" Ayumu asked, as Eu came up from the house, waiting for their return, Dai-sensei sitting on a nearby fence

~It is the wizards doing~ quoted Eu ~She repairs the damage done by the girls~

"Dai-sensei? Well why are they fighting at all?!"

~It would better to ask yourself~

Ayumu nodded as the three ran inside to find the girls mid battle

"Ungrateful bitch!"

"Hormonal Whore!" The two spat their shrunken canceling blows, and gusts of wind shattering the interior.

"Enough!" Ayumu shouted standing between the two, grabbing them by the arms. "What the hell are you two fighting about!"

"I will not stand this woman living in this house anymore!" Saras cried

"What? Why?"

"She insulted my beloved!" Saras screamed as Tomonori pulled her back and Ayumu let Sera go. "Over and over she referred to you as 'Maggot' and 'Slime'"

"Sera does that all the time!" Ayumu reasoned

"And this makes it OK? Listen now my damned darling. I may have a sharp tongue but I am in love with you and am your betrothed. While I have no issues with the magical girl or the necromancer. I cannot allow this one to stay in my house hold if she is to continue to treat you as such"

"You forget I am his servant, and in turn a servant of Lady Hellscythe and-"

"Then you are relieved of your duties and are his servant no longer"

"You dare!" Sera began, her rage now fuming. But then she got an idea, an evil idea as she grinned wickedly. "Very well then Sarasvati. I am no longer his servant. Clearly you have won this battle, and have bested me. Allow me to grant my former master a parting gift." Sera teleported in front of Ayumu and did the unthinkable, as she put her lips against his.

Saras, as well as Yuki shook in awe as Sera sealed her contract in saliva and became Ayumu's third wife.

"You would.. devote yourself to him? For the rest of your life, just to spite me?" Saras said in shock

"While I admit, I care for him in a way only I can, make no mistake I will not fawn over him like a sex crazed school girl as you two have. This is all to stay close to Lady Hellscythe, he is to me now and forever shall be a filthy little maggot. Bask in the glow of our kiss dung beetle, for it will be the only in our lifetime." Sera said turning back to straighten up the mess she made in what was now also her household.

"The village will require a baby from you as well Seraphim, can you truly commit to that? I, as well as Maelstrom can give our bodies willingly to him, but can you? Oh repugnant one?" Saras said, trying to turn back the table

"Wait, she gets to make a baby with him too?" Tomonori frowned

"There is such a thing as artificial insemination, I can produce a child without ever having to touch that undead skin. Now I am going to make dinner to celebrate my new engagement. Haruna, can you set the table?" Sera secretly smiling to herself pleased

"I wanna help cook!" Haruna cheered, as Eu sat down to watch her variety shows.

"I am just... fucking exhausted" Ayumu said rubbing his forehead.

"You haven't even begun to feel tired, I am going to fuck the shit out of you just to teach that bitch who's the boss. Come slave! We are going to put quadruplets in me!" Sera said discarding her shirt on her way up the stairs, pulling Ayumu by the hand.

"Grrrr, just when I think I've made it back to first, a new challenger appears." Tomonori yells. "...Atleest I have you Pierce" She smiled, only to find Saras red bra discarded on the penguin.


	7. Messenger Bats

"Dear husband, it's time to wake up... Hunny... if you don't wake up soon, I'll have to wake you up myself... with a kiss... ...as if." Sera said, brandishing her sword from leaves. "Ok maggot time to wake up" Sera said raising the sword above her head, preparing to strike down, when she felt a kunai to her throat"

"Now now, I still need him" Saras said, her barely clothed body against Seras morning atire.

"You're up awfully early Saras, I thought if I had gotten up early enough, I could rid him of his meaningless exsistance and set we three free"

"I've been up for quite some time, thanks to her." Saras pointed out that Tomonori desperately clung to Ayumu even in her sleep. "About half an hour after our... exceptional love making, I turned my back for only a moment to find her anxiously holding him, it was almost pathetic. Her love for him almost rivals mine"

"What either of you see in him astounds me, either way the sun is up and so are we" As Sera drew the blinds, the sunlight sizzled Ayumu's skin. Ayumu awoke screaming in astounding pain, Sera berating him, Saras drooling over his apparent sensual moans while Tomonori dreamed of bacon.

Ayumu stirred and flipped the western breakfast for the 5 women who now lived with him, as he considered moving into a bigger house. There was a scratching noise at the window, as Ayumu say three adult bats hanging at his window, with letters in their fangs. He cautiously opened it, as they flew in, dropping their letters on the main table in front of the women and flew back out as quickly as they came.

"I think one bit me! Now my parents are going to shoot each other, and I'll become Westman!" Haruna screamed.

"The could not have bitten you, they are highly trained by our villages, as means of delivering messages" Sera said.

"Westman?" Ayumu asked, setting down the plates of food

"Duh, Ayumu don't you know anything" Haruna boasted "After his parents both shot each other, Bruce Adams went to live in a cave and became Westman, defender of evil"

"Hmmm, according to this, my village, separate from those two, have given me a year and a half before I need to produce a child. How long did they give you Saras?" Sera asked, matter of factly

"Despite our different ideals, we also follow the year and half waiting period. Accordingly, I need to provide evidence we've been working on making a baby, so I'll just send them a few of the recordings of us making love" Saras said

"You been recording us having sex?!" Ayumu yelled afluster "When? How!"

"I've had cameras in your bedroom for quite some time my damned darling, its nothing new. Hmmm... seems since I've settled down, I can retire from being an idol. No matter I grow tired of that life, now that I have a husband it would be wrong of me to be a sex icon to anybody but him."

"You'd give up being Lady Kirara? I thought you enjoyed doing that" Ayumu asked

"It was a mission, nothing more. Besides, as I said, only you get to see me in those outfits now." Saras said pulling Ayumu into a kiss. "Besides... if we tell the public Lady Kirara has eloped with a mystery man, and that clues are hidden within all her old work, it could drastically improve sales, even if we never sell anything new again" Saras said with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"So, since Saras and Tomonori-("Yuki!" went unnoticed)- declared me their husband along time ago, is there anything I can help you out with Seras for your new transition? Do I meet your parents, do you take my clan name or-

"You think I would ever give up that title of Seraphim you filthy creten? That you dare to imply I would ever change my name to anything less than it's current glory?" Sera said towering over Ayumu

"Like, Aikawawa Seraphim, third heir to the throne of the undead?" Ayumu offered. To which Sera sat down and with a childlike gasp, and wrote down the title on a notecard to send to her village and parents.

"What does your letter say Yuki-nori?" Haruna asked, spitting out egg as she spoke. The group turned toward Tomonori who had been oddly quite since the bats arrived. Tomonori sat staring at her letter, cheeks flushed.

"It says, I also... not only need to provide a child, but need to do so as soon as possible, I've reached the minimum on the time required."

"What are you saying Tomonori?"

"T-t-t-that w-w-w-eeee, n-n-need, that is, you and I... you're going to take my vir-vir-vir" Tomonori stuttered, as Eu sat watching Pierce the penguin and her own Kappa doll, face each other. Truly believing they were moments away from attacking each other.


	8. The Village

"OK Haruna, watch the house for us, while we're gone!" Sera waved, as she, Saras, Yuki, Eu and Ayumu left for a festival of the vampire ninja.

"This is going to be so cool, man, my parents are gunna love ya, promise!" Yuki smiled clinging onto Ayumu's arm.

"And why are we going through all of this madness?" Ayumu asked in his usual bored and annoyed tone as he escorted his three wives and unholy life partner/mistress/little sister.

"We are re-addressing whether or not we can get lady hellscythe to revive the village elder" Sera said

~I want something good in return~ quoted Eu

*Ayumu vision*  
"They can give me all the money and glory in the world but nothing beats being with my nii-san" said Eu in her ideal voice.  
*End of Ayumu vision*

"I am going to discuss with the higher ups, terminating the Lady Kirara protocol. My plans for the mass spike of profits and sales upon my retirement should compensate the two of us for the rest of our lives, along side the money I'm already making. No matter what career path you choose my damned darling, I will be able to support us and our children" Saras beamed clinging onto Ayumu's other free arm. "The other two will have to support themselves financially" Saras glared across at Sera and Yuki.

"And I'm just going cause I L-o-o-o-ove the festival. All the vampire ninjas getting together and putting our differences aside, it's going to be great. You're going to love it Ayumu."

"Ok, so how do we get there?" Ayumu asked

"Oh you cannot know, you may be our husband, but you are not a vampire ninja. You must take a sedative, and sleep the whole way." Sera said

"Ok so what, you're going to prick me with a needle or something?"

"No, it's a suppository" Saras said pulling the egg like medicine out of her purse, then eyeing Ayumu's ass hungrily, as Yuki covered her face blushing and Sera turned away muttering Ayumu's perversion.

Ayumu woke up in daze, an indeterminable time later, to find himself sitting in a folding chair at a lecture. As he gathered his bearings, he looked around to notice men and women of varying ages in capes all around him.

"So as you can see from the evidence provided, I, Sarasvati am retiring from lady Kirara with no concern for the P.R., investors or producers, but plan to keep all the money for myself. A perfectly reasonable request." To which all the vampire ninjas in the crowd nodded calmly. "And I plan on settling down to be a housewife and mother with my damned husband, as we plan on having 7 or 8 children in our first litter." Ayumu began to raise his hand not in protest but more in question as all the vampire ninja continued to nod calmly at what Saras was saying. "With the evidence provided in slides 7-2,084" as Saras transitioned from a slide of her as Kirara to increasing shots, angles and videos of Saras and Ayumu making love. Ayumu pulled out his hair as he screamed running up and pulling every wire until the images were cut. He was met with a roar of "boo"s and items being thrown at him as he threw Saras over his shoulder and carried her away.

"You want to make more I see! 7 or 8 was just the minimum, but if you want to try more I-"

"Control your damned hormones woman!" Ayumu screamed as they escaped the crowd

"Actually Ayumu there's... something I want to talk to you about"

This was the second time she had ever called him by his name, so he stopped moving and stood her up.

"There is something that's worrying me, and I just-"

"Ayumu! Ayumu!" Yuki called, the two looked over to see Yuki sitting at a ramen stand.

"Wanna talk about it over lunch?" Ayumu asked gently, but Saras just looked away

"No, we can talk about it later. Go talk to Maelstrom, I believe introductions are in order" as Saras disappeared with ninja speed. Ayumu logged it in his memory book, to talk to Saras later alone, and went over to Yuki still flagging him down. "Welcome to Yoshida Ramen!" Yuki said pulling him down to his stool.

"Yoshida that would mean, that, that this is your place!" Ayumu shouted looking around.

"Yup and we make the best pork ramen around" Came a heavy voice, from behind the curtain. A old man towered out from the veil, a good foot over Ayumu in height and a few entire people in pants size with a big smile. "You must be Aikawa Ayumu, my baby girl's husband, and I guess that means you can call me dad!" The large man bellowed as he pulled Ayumu's head into his chest, but mostly his gut. "Yoshida Kuzan's the name, and ugh, oh, HEY SARPA GET OUT HERE! YUKI BROUGHT A BOY HOME!" Kuzan screamed, unknowingly suffocating Ayumu. "To be honest, I wasn't sure what kind of guy you'd be, what with the crossdressing I heard about in the news."

"Yeah, that's not exactly my idea I promise. I'm cutting back on it entirely" Ayumu said as he eventually escaped the man's clutches

"Good, we wouldn't want some nancy boy raising my grandchildren" Kuzan laughed loudly

"Now now Kuzan, if the boy wants to wear a dress let him. Lord knows we could never get poor Yuki to wear a dress. All she cared about was wearing shorts and playing soccer." As a woman who looked very much like her daughter also came out from behind the curtain. "Frankly there were a few years where I began to worry if she'd bring a girl home sometimes"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Yuki screamed

"Now, now Yuki, that's not embarrassing you, if we were embarrassing you, we'd tell your husband how you wet the bed till you were eight. Now THAT would be embarrassing."

The large man laughed loudly again.

"I suppose now we can think about retirement, oh, and we'll have to change the sign outside." Sarpa thought aloud

"How about it son, wanna run the ol' family business"

"I really wouldn't know where to begin-" Ayumu reasoned

"What's to know? The thing runs itself, all you really gotta do is make the ramen, hell Yuki could do that part."

"The boy has three families to run doesn't he" Sarpa added

"Ho-HO a playboy eh? Takes after his father no doubt" Kuzan laughed "Now I hope that means you'll still give our little Yuki all the love she needs, and look after our family"

"Don't worry pa! I'm his first wife! And I'm working my way back up to first place!"

"That means your child will be the heir to all three family's fortune! Hunny we hit the jackpot with this one!" Kuzan said pulling Ayumu into another lock. "What say we celebrate with a big bowl of pork ramen" Ayumu agreed only to find that Kuzan used just as many condiments in his cooking as Yuki did.

Ayumu barely made his way out of the restaurant, as the three began to prepare changing the name, as he found Sera waiting for him. She looked oddly formal and stunningly beautiful in a floral sun dress.

"Ayumu there's someone I'd like you to meet, and I was hoping you'd join us for dinner, at my parents house." Sera said sweetly leaning forward and backward in a girly manor.

"Actually the Yoshida's just forced me to eat an entire serving of-"

"That was not a question maggot, it was an order!" Sera said glowing with rage as she summoned a hundred leafen kunai.

"Then let's go..." Ayumu muttered as Sera took him by the arm and lead him to her old house.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood" Ayumu said "You're never this close to me, unless it's stabbing me"

"You're my husband now, and it's important to keep up appearances as such." Ayumu looked around to remember they were still surrounded by Seras families and colleagues.

Who nearly banished her for going against their ideals. "Don't get me wrong, I still find the touch of your skin disgusting."

"Well, I suppose appearances do matter here" Ayumu smiled as he cupped Seras hip and pulled her against him in a appropriately intimate manner as they walked. Taken aback by this brazen display of affection, Sera could not help but "Yip" as a blush filled her face.

"Don't think I won't exploit your immortality, and kill you over and over if you push your luck any further... Idiot" Sera muttered, leaning into him. This moment was short lived once they entered Seras residence. Unlike the Yoshida's who were warm and welcoming, Sera's family (who refused to give him their clan name) were very serious.

"I am Mr. Gabriel and you shall address me as such, this is my wife Lilith." Also unlike Kuzan who wore a plain shirt covered in soup and an apron. Gabriel wore a business suit and Lilith wore a distractingly flashy and lovely silk dress as if she were the richest woman at a party. "So Mr. Aikawa, what exactly do you...DO?" Gabriel asked coldly eating his meal.

"Well Ga- ugh, Mr. Gabriel. I am still a student in college" Gabriel continued to eat, uninterested in what he was hearing. "But I ugh, am also the servant of Lady Eucliwood Hellscythe." This did get his attention however.

"That is quite a feet, very impressive"

"Ayumu also has an array of magical spells, (Sera keeping out the part about the dress), and has many times surpassed the boundaries of human abilities."

"Well then, I believe there is room for Seraphim in your clan. You seem to have established yourself in the magical and demonic community. Very good." There was a knock on the door, as Lilith got up, nearly popping out of her loose dress, with her features matching that of her daughter.

"She has arrived dear" Lilith said as she escorted Eu into the room. "Ms. Hellscythe has come to discuss the terms and conditions."

"Very good, Mr. Aikawa, it seems you are a good fit for my daughter, so I hope that you, she and lady hellscythe will raise the hellspawn offspring to the fullest of their magical potential as warriors." Not sure how to read the situation, Ayumu looked to Sera who nodded approvingly.

"Ugh, yeah, sure thing Mr. Gabriel."

"Very good, Seraphim, show him out, we have many things to discuss with Lady Hellscythe" Sera nodded, as she dabbed her lips with her napkin and escorted Ayumu out.

"That went better than expected" Sera said, as she put herself back onto Ayumu as they walked through town.

"Really? I couldn't tell if your father liked me or not"

"Father... does not care for most. But those he does, he can be very warm to"

"Well isn't that something." Ayumu said looking around town, not certain where he was, or where he was going.

"And for your good behavior, I have decided to reward you" Sera said, as Ayumu was reminded how much bosom was pressed against his arm at that moment.

"I-Is that so?" Ayumu said with a blush, keeping his head up, daring not to look down her sundress, no matter how tempting or within his eyesight it was

"Yes, I have decided... you can be fully conscious when the semen is extracted from your body, to artificially inseminate me. You can even extract it yourself if you'd like"

"Well gee, aren't you going all out" Ayumu said coldly still looking up.

"Do you think it's not a fair reward?" Sera ask genuinely

"Not quite, oh third heir to the throne of the undead" Ayumu said teasingly, but the reminded of her title still filled Sera with pride.

"Then this shall be more than enough" Sera said as she stopped, pulled Ayumu back and into her as they shared a slow and hot kiss. Ayumu did not dare to put his hands anywhere but on her hips but Sera's hands were all over his back. Sera pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting them as they closed their open mouths

"For a dead man, you're quite..warm"

"And for a psycho bitch you're...very gentle." Saras could be rough and agressive, and Yuki was to timid to do anything. Sera was the perfect middle ground. Though he was smart enough to not make this comparison out loud.

"Well don't get too used to this, and know..." As she lifted him by his collar "That if you tell anyone of this, even Sarasvati or Malestrom, I will convince Lady Hellscythe that what I do to you cannot be undone are we understood!" Sera snarled.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am" Ayumu quivered

"Good, now then Maelstrom's house is just over there, go to her, and good night" Sera said as she kissed Ayumu's cheek goodbye. Sera disappeared with ninja speed, as Ayumu held his cheek and walked over to the Yoshida residence. Tomonori was there waiting for him, and told him to be quite because her parents were asleep, though Kuzan snored loud enough they should have been able to talk openly.

"This is going to be so cool, I haven't been in my old room since high school."  
Ayumu looked around to see old pictures of people he recognized. Trophies and ninja perefenalia, things here and there, he even found Pierce the Penguin followed them to her nightstand. Ayumu sat down on the bed, as Tomonori sat down next to him.

"I, ugh, saw you kissing Sera before you got here" Tomonori said awkwardly

"Oh, sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing, that she started, and was supposed to be secret and-"

"It's OK, she's your wife just as much as I am" Tomonori assured him. "But seeing her kissing you like that, and hearing you make babies with Saras all the time too.

It makes me feel weird"

"I think anyone would react that way, in any situation" Ayumu assured her

"It makes me feel jealous that they can do those things with you, that I'm like, totally to nervous to do sometimes. And it fills me with confidence, that if I'm married to you, like they are, then I should be able to do those things to" Yuki smiled as she took Ayumu's hand. "And it..kinda turned me on" She smiled as she kissed Ayumu as they fell back onto her bed.

"No interruptions this time I promise" Ayumu smiled, as he helped her out of her shirt, exposing her breasts barely held by a white bra. "And no other girls, just my first wife. 'Aikawa Yuki'." Yuki could only beam, as she prepared to give herself entirely to the man she fell in love with.

"Why..." Saras cried as she held a stuffed animal close to her in bed, a dozen discarded pregnancy tests thrown away. "I try and I try... why... "as Saras bit her lip

"Why can't I get pregnant" 


	9. Complications

Ayumu awoke, to the rooster cawing of vampire bats at the window sill. The vail of a curtain was still down, so there was light in the room, but no direct sunlight to burn his skin. Ayumu sat for a few moments, contemplating the night before, the unsurprisingly minor love making session with Tomonori. It was her first time in every regard so he didn't expect it to be out of the park grand slam home run, or for her to even have the first idea what she was doing (she didn't). She insisted they not use a condom, though Ayumu had to wonder if she would even know what one looked like.

He chuckled, at the knucklehead of a tomboy, clinging onto his chest, still fast asleep. He had spent the night at the Yoshida family's house, he had had a second full course meal at Seras estate, name withheld. It dawned on him that he still did not meet Sarasvati's family, might as well get that out of the way, need to meet the family and all that. Hopefully ass ogling does not run in the family.

"Yuki, time to wake up!" called Sarpa, but Yuki was unresponsive.

"Hey, Tomonori, your mom needs you to wake up" Ayumu nudged her

"Only if you call me by my real name" Yuki muttered, half asleep, half pretending to be asleep. Ayumu smiled and lean down to probably kiss her, or whisper something into her ear, only for Kuzan to burst, belly first into the room.

"C'mon everybody time to wake up!" he shouted banging a spoon against a pan. Yuki's head shot up, hitting Ayumu hard enough to knock him out. Ayumu eventually awoke to find himself fully dressed and outside the Yoshida house. This time he found himself inside a dining room, it was already mid day and food was being cooked. The house he was in, did not seem the be the Yoshida's, it was considerably smaller, but well kept if a tad empty.

It was full of satanic/pseudo christian vampiric images, so he knew he was still within the village, but there were also pictures of a very young girl with her parents.  
"Oh good, you've awoken. Your lunch will be ready soon, and I expect you to eat the entire pot, then ask for seconds" Ayumu smiled, knowing that psychotic passive aggressive tone. He looked over to see Saras in a pony tail with a loose fitting gray gown held by a white apron.  
"Wow, Saras..." Ayumu said, awestruck

"Oh please, this is my least sexy of outfits" Saras said with tinted cheeks "if you wish for me to serve you in JUST the apron that could be arranged though"

"No, that's ugh, that's... you don't need to do that. I, I like you this way. You look very, maternal" Ayumu smiled, and Saras face fully flushed. She could only stutter and mutter a few unchoosable words under her breath as she backed into the kitchen. She did return with an actual full cooking pot of soup and as they ate in mostly silence, though they both took a subtle pleasure in that silence.

"So, ugh, when do I get to meet your parents?" Ayumu asked

"You don't, they died, a long time ago" Saras said, as calmly as one could

"Oh, I'm ugh, sorry" Ayumu said looking down at his food.

"It was longer than before I can remember, the wound has healed as best it can, nothing you could say would change much. I do miss them, but I am at a place that I can move forward."

"Maybe we could, I don't know, pay tribute to their grave later, that could be nice" Ayumu said reaching out to hold her hand.

"That would be nice" Saras said, holding his hand back.

"So ugh, how did I get here anyway?" Ayumu asked, getting back to his meal

"You were found naked, unconscious in the Yoshida house, so I happened to be near by, picked you up and took you to my house"

"So A: you were probably spying on me, B: kidnapped me and C: I can only assume dressed me?"

"Well, "no" to the first part at least. I really did come by to talk to you, and happened to find you that way."

"Oh yeah, there was something on your mind wasn't it?"

"Ayumu, how many times would you say we've made love? That is to say, how many times when you... finished"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at-"

"Just answer the question!" Saras screamed, looking down at her lap, breaking contact with him.

"Well, for the past few weeks I guess, I'd say you and I have... I'm not sure, c'mon, why are you asking this? Like, how many time I came inside you?"

"Yes!" she shrieked

"Sarasvati calm down"

"I can't stay calm because I can't get pregnant!" Saras said, now breaking down into tears. "We've been doing this, and I've made sure you always hit the right spots, but... nothing... what if... what if something's wrong with me?" Saras said holding herself. "What if I can't bring you a baby?"

Saras held herself no longer, as Ayumu now held her close. "It wouldn't matter. Saras, you're my wife now, that means I will do what it takes for you. We can see doctors, we can use magic, I could sell my soul to either Dai-sensei or Eu. I'd do what ever it takes for you, ok. I'd cross heaven or hell. We'll think of something and we'll find something, so don't worry anymore."

"You really would become my damned darling" Saras laughed, but continued to cry into Ayumu's chest and all he did was hold her for a while. The food went cold, and they eventually went to bed, and just slept. The weekend ended after that, Ayumu took his wives, said goodbye to all his in-laws, and returned to the world of the living.

"Perhaps instead of black magic, or even holy magical girl magic, we could simply look into adoption" Saras thought aloud, still clinging onto Ayumu's arm

"You know it's funny" Tomonori thought outloud as well "I don't feel much different either. I feel some of the aches from losing my virginity, but I don't like, feel any symptoms of pregnancy"

"I don't think you feel it within the first 12 hours" Ayumu commented

~There are, complications?~ Quoted Eu

"Saras is having trouble getting pregnant, actually. I considered asking you for some black magic help and-"

~I do not think the problem is with her~ ~My very recent research suggests, Zombies are sterile~

"What!" Ayumu and his harem screamed

~My Bad~ quoted Eu


	10. Hot and Heavy

"Welcome home everybody, I'm guessing you had a good time, even without me" Haruna boasted, as Ayumu and his harem entered their house.

"Well, not exactly. Frankly I'm just surprised to find the house in one piece, and that you didn't do anything strange while we were away" Ayumu groaned as he set down all the fresh luggage.

"Yes, we half expected Haruna to have thrown a massive party" Sera laughed as she opened the door. Only to find the entire house had been filled with Mecha Gundam Models. Fully crafted, posed and painted

"How pathetic..." The five thought as they looked upon the house.

"Haruna, did you really spend the whole weekend just building models?"

"Well, I took the occasional break to eat cups of ramen and make fun of people on the internet" Haruna said proudly, arms crossed

"That's even sadder. How Cliche" The five thought simultaneously again.

"So what did you guys do?"

"It turns out that the maggot tricked us all into a false marriage, just to take advantage of us" Sera spat

"That's not what happened" Ayumu interjected

"We kinda found out that we may not be having any kids any time soon" Tomonori answered

"It turns out that the maggot was impotent all along and chose not to tell us until after he took advantage of our maiden hearts and bodies"

"Ok first of all, I didn't know myself, second, I barely touched you"

"And you can't keep secrets" Sera said looking away blushing, as Ayumu accidentally broke his word about their kiss.

"What does it matter how important Ayumu is"

"Impotent, it means his penis doesn't work" Tomonori answered to Ayumu's humiliation

"That's not what it means!" he shrieked

"Actually.. it kind of does" Saras muttered patting his back.

"And so we've been spending the last few hours figuring out what to do about all of this" Ayumu sighed

"We will definitely have to write letters to the village chief, hopefully he will be understanding. I'm sure since this is a special case, and Ayumu's presence in the magical world, an exception can be made" Saras began writing on a piece of paper as Ayumu caught Tomonori staring at her, in an odd way. Not anger or resent, but just gazing at the woman.

"Yuki, you ok?" Ayumu asked.

Yuki broke out of her trance, face flushed as she threw her hands up over her face. "W-what, y-yeah, I'm fine, what are you talking about, I'm going to bed" she stuttered and she ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Have you been talking to Tomonori, Saras? She was..kind of staring at you" Ayumu asked

"No...nothing that I can think of, I'll be sure to ask her about it later. Now then, why don't we get unpacked." Saras begin as she opened her suitcase, to find something unexpected. "Wh-what is this doing here" As Saras pulled out a picture of her as a young girl with her parents.

"Well, I figured, since you live here now, maybe we could, I don't know, keep at least one picture from your old house here. I thought you might like it. I know I took it without asking but-" But Saras cut Ayumu off

"It's very sweet, thank you darling" Saras smiled as she pulled on his shirt collar and gave him a long kiss.

Ayumu made dinner for his family, but still kept catching Tomonori sneaking glances at Sarasvati. But he shook his head and reminded himself he needed to focus on the problem at hand, how was he going to fix his...current problem. Could he even fix it? Eu was a necromancer but she only recently found out about this. He'll just have to ask her about it later. Dinner came and went, Haruna did the dishes, which meant Sera had to do the dishes over correctly.

Ayumu stretched and yawned as he pulled himself up to bed. He went up to his room, to find Tomonori talking with Saras. Tomonori was in a large grey sports bra and skin tight black shorts. Sarasvati was wearing a strapless black bra and dark blue velvet panties.

"Well don't you two look good enough to eat" Ayumu chuckled, Tomonori covered her chest, turning away blushing. Saras flashed Ayumu her usual 'fuck me' eyes. "You two ready for bed?" Ayumu yawned.

"A-a-actually, I'm glad you're here Ayumu, there's something I wanted to talk to you and Saras about" Tomonori stuttered, playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Ayumu asked, sitting down on the large new bed. Dai-sensei had gotten them a mattress that basically took up the entire room so that they could all three sleep in it together. (Sera still refused to share a bed with Ayumu).

"Well, I've been, like thinking and junk. I'm your wife, and Saras is your wife and that like...makes me and Saras wives kinda sorta"

"Hmm I suppose it does" Ayumu said thoughtfully

"And well, I thought a lot about how I feel when I hear you two make love, and when I saw Sera and you kiss, and then you and I finally made love-"

"My damned darling has been getting busy" Saras chuckled, elbowing Ayumu's ribs lightly, he chuckled and patted her butt playfully.

"And I think... I want to try some stuff with the three of us" Tomonori almost shouted, face a fluster, eyes closed as she said it. Ayumu's jaw dropped as Saras put her hand over her mouth, blushing almost as much as Tomonori was. "So I mean like...what do you say?" Tomonori asked "Ayumu?" She asked, waving her hands in front of his face, as he sat in shock

"Hu, oh I mean, yeah... I'm ok with it, hell this is like, you know every guys dream isn't it?" Ayumu chuckled, almost not believing the reality unfolding in front of him. "What..what kind of things were you thinking about Yuki?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It took a lot for me to have the courage to make love with you Ayumu. So I was thinking, we could start with like, kissing..maybe?"

"I am..I am all for th-, yeah, that, that sounds like a great idea" Ayumu said a fluster, pinching his arm a few times. "Saras?" Ayumu turned towards the woman who'd been oddly quiet

"The thought is...intriguing" Saras said with a heavy breathe, trying to keep her composure. "If we three, or four rather, are to truly make the most of our polyamorous relationship, I suppose this is something we made need to try. Though I think I may need a...warm up" Saras said as she pushed herself on Ayumu's chest and began kissing him. Their tongues lost in a hot embrace as he pulled her closer, her chest up against his she groaned into his mouth. Tomonori watched them, feeling her body heat up as she watched the two embrace, wishing she could be either one.

Saras pulled out of the kiss, biting Ayumu's lower lip and pulling it back with her, then letting it go. Ayumu turned to Yuki, scooted closer toward her as she straddled his lap, him resting his back on the wall, and leaned down to kiss him. Yuki's touch was softer than Saras's, Ayumu and Yuki just enjoying the feeling of each others lips against each other. They could both feel each others bodies heating up, though Ayumu was already hard from kissing Saras. Saras was at the moment, leaning over to get a good view of Yuki's ass, deciding that she liked it almost as much as Ayumu's. Yuki pulled out of her kiss with Ayumu, as Saras sat up properly on the bed.

"Well, moment of truth I guess" Yuki said, as she leaned in and kissed Saras. Saras wasn't resistant per se, but nervous. She has never kissed a girl before. But Yuki was right, they were in the same relationship now, and she had to admit she liked the feeling of Yuki's lips against hers. Saras got a little more comfortable to the new sensation and put her arms around Yuki's frame, as she brushed her tongue against Yuki's.

Yuki opened her mouth for Saras to enter, and felt an explosion of joy, ecstasy and lust as she felt the other womans tongue inside her mouth. Yuki accidentally moaned which made Saras smile. After a while Saras pulled out of the kiss, and rested her forehead on Yuki's. The two held hands in each others laps for a moment, catching their breathes

"So..what do you think..." Saras asked

"Im...definitely...bi" Yuki panted, then giggled.

"I enjoyed the new sensation as well" Saras smiled, face afluster "Darling?" she asked facing Ayumu

"It is...really hard not to just start masturbating right now" Ayumu admitted as the three laughed.

"Well why don't you get out of those clothes..." Saras said, undoing her bra "And lay down flat, and you and I can have some fun"

"I think I'll just watch..." Tomonori said, pulling off her shorts, exposing her golden curls between her legs.

"Well if you're going to watch, I want you to atleast play with yourself, ok babe..." Saras said, taking Tomonori's hand and slowly sensually licking her fingers, as Tomonori closed her eyes and just barely moaned at the other woman's touch.

"And you..." she said staring at Ayumu and his erect cock "I want you to give me, 100% power" she said as she crawled over and straddled her husband

"I don't wanna hurt you-" Ayumu began but was cut off

"I'm a vampire, like you I'm not human. I can handle it plenty...besides, I want you to hurt me a little" she smiled as she positioned herself and slid down him letting him fill her up. She let out a load and lewd moan, then begin to grind her hips against him.

"OK Saras, here I go... 80%..." Ayumu said as he sunk into the bed then thrusted up with a jolt, as Saras gave out a moan of ecstasy.

"Keep going, I can take it..." she groaned, she was in heaven. She ran her nails up and down his chest, all the while Tomonori played with herself, watching the two make love.

"90...100%" Ayumu groaned as he continued to thrust up into his wife as she grinded against him. She shook, spasmed and quivered, as she enjoyed her orgasm. She didn't stop until she felt Ayumu release inside her, as she rolled her demonic red eyes back in pleasure, then collapsed on top of his chest. Near by Tomonori let out a few yelps as she fingered herself to orgasm as well.

Ayumu pulled himself out of Sarasvati, as she groaned at the sensation. Tomonori caught her breathe, and snuggled up to his left as Saras cuddled to his right. The two kissed his check, then pecked each other and the three fell asleep. When morning came, there was a light knock at the door, as Saras pulled her underwear back on and got the door. She returned, waking Ayumu up with great joy

"Darling, Eucliwood thinks she may have a solution"

"Yeah?...what's that?..." Ayumu said in a sleepy daze.

"She think if she turns you back into a living breathing human, your body will get its proper functions back"

"Oh..." Ayumu said sleepily "...YOU COULD DO THAT THIS ENTIRE TIME?" he screamed for the entire neighborhood to hear

~TeeHee~ quoted Eu as she bonked her head playfully. 


End file.
